


mark

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fade to Black, M/M, S-Supported Characters, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Niles, I want to mark you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	mark

Niles was warm.

His fingers were interlaced with another’s over his chest. He brushed a thumb over knuckles and sighed. He pulled it closer, holding his lord’s hand close to his heart. 

It was a warmth he didn’t imagine he would ever feel, he didn’t know he could feel. 

The grip against his loosened and the hand slid away. He supposed Leo had drifted off to sleep, but he always felt a slight loss when his lord’s hand left his. At least Lord Leo was a cuddler, he thought, and chuckled softly to himself. 

Leo, curled against his side, made a sound, “Hm?”

“Nothing,” he replied, “rest well.” 

His lord shifted against him, moving up on the cot to nuzzle his face into Niles’ neck. He pressed his lips against his throat and reached to smooth a hand down his chest. The often snide Leo could be ever so affectionate when tired, something Niles hoped he would never get used to. 

Niles rolled to his side and kissed him, only a brief meeting of their lips. Leo was tired, of course, but he seemed to be in the mood for more invigorating activities. 

“Niles,” his name was whispered.

He hummed a response.

Leo’s lips brushed against his ear, “I want to mark you.”

A smile curled up on his mouth as he rolled onto his back and pulled open his sleepshirt. He tilted his head up as he exposed his chest, no stranger to lovemarks, giving Leo the choice of where he wished to stake claim.

“Of course, milord.”

Leo rolled atop him and threaded his fingers into his hair. He lowered his face slowly, touching their foreheads together, the tips of their noses, then their lips.

A single hand trailed down his neck to his collarbone, tracing with soft pressure against a bruise left by Leo.. Niles pressed his chest up to Leo’s fingers, seeking the dull pain he was giving him. Leo brushed the bruise once more and spoke,

“I was thinking of something more permanent.”

Niles’ breath hitched. 

That sounded more like something he would propose, not his lord.

Leo smirked down at him, resting one hand on Niles’ shoulder and stroking one through his hair. He leaned in and kissed him once more.

“Of course, should you not want me to--”

“Gods, yes,” Niles said, cutting him off. 

That knowing smirk crossed Leo’s face once again, an expression that always set off a spark in Niles’ core.

The prince sat back onto Niles’ lap, looking down over his exposed chest. Leo’s smirk only grew as he settled down. He rolled his hips and laughed. “What’s this?”

Niles let out a single curse and held back his hips from bucking against Leo. He cleared his throat. “I quite like the idea of you claiming what’s yours, milord. But might I ask, is the ring on my finger not enough?”

Leo hummed as his hands worked to remove Niles’ shirt completely. He traced a finger across a jagged scar on Niles’ shoulder, and leaned down to kiss him, taking a moment to brush a thumb over the cheekbone beneath his patch. “Others have left their mark on you, it isn’t fair if I don’t get to leave mine.”

“Those were left quite without my willing,” he snorted.

Leo took his hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the gold band around his finger. “This one you asked for, and the next I will give.”

Niles chuckled. “You know the way to set my heart aflutter, milord.” He leaned forward slightly from where he laid, and Leo took his invitation for a kiss.

The prince smoothed both of his hands over Niles’ chest and down his stomach as he hummed. “Where would you like it to be?” 

“Anywhere of your choice, Lord Leo.” 

“Hm,... I’d like...,” he rubbed his hand over the top of his chest, where his low-cut shirt did not cover, “for others to know you’re mine, but...,” he trailed his hand down to Niles’ hip, “I’drather this be more intimate.”

“I agree,” Niles shifted, trying to find some solace from the infuriating way Leo’s hips were moving against his. He settled and set his hands on his lord’s thighs on either side of him. A visible brand would be fun for the sake of watching others squirm when they were to realize what it was, but that would lessen its value. No, he did indeed wish for it to be only for his lord’s eyes. 

“Here, then?” the prince asked, tapping his hip.

Niles hummed. “No, a little over. It would be a shame if it were to leave me unable to feel there. I do enjoy your lovebites on my hipbone.” 

“Of course,” Leo smirked again, moving his hand to a different position, “What was I thinking.”

“There is fine,” Niles said, easing down into the cot.

“Are you ready?”

Niles nodded.

His lord leaned down to kiss him before he felt a burning pain in his side.

It was dark, with only a small amount of moonlight flickering in, but the light of the spell coming from Leo’s fingertips lit up the space. 

Niles fought the urge to writhe under the flames licking against his skin. The pain was entrancing; he wanted relief but also wanted to be consumed by it.

“Don’t move,” his lord said, taking his hand away. Leo’s expression grew from a scowl into a smirk and he took a moment to grind his hips against Niles’, “Unless, you would rather I stop?”

“Gods, no,” Niles replied, and reached up to wrap his arms around Leo’s shoulders. 

Leo’s fingers returned once more to where they had burnt into Niles’ side. The magic returned, lines of light curling from the mage’s fingertips, burning needles into his skin. 

Niles eased into the pain. His thoughts drifted away as he buried his fingers into the hair at the nape of Leo’s neck, hands shaking with his ragged breaths. This was different. This pain was something he hadn’t felt before, the heat of the flames seeming to warm the rest of his body as his feelings and senses met within him. 

The flames eased off slowly and Leo brushed his hand over the burn.

“It’s finished.”

Niles sighed and let his arms fall from Leo’s neck as he let his breath catch up with him. “That was exquisite.”

“I’ll fetch you a vulnerary,” his prince said, fixing to climb off the cot.

“No, that’s a waste,” Niles replied, “bring only a mirror.”

“A mirror and a vulnerary. It would be hard to explain to a healer the wound in your side.”

Niles laughed. “But wouldn’t that be fun?”

Leo shook his head and bent over the stock in their tent, pulling out a vulnerary for his retainer. 

“I believe Camilla gave me one of her looking glasses-- ah, yes, here it is.”

Leo straightened up, climbed back onto the cot with Niles, and pressed the bottle into his hands. He held the mirror against his chest, refusing to give his retainer a glimpse until he’d had the potion.

Niles groaned, staring at the bottle until Leo rolled his eyes and popped the cork for him. He reluctantly downed the bitter fluid and set the glass to the ground. Leo watched him, waiting for Niles to have the last drop, before he turned around the mirror.

“Show what you’ve given me,” Niles said.

Leo moved the glass so that Niles could see what was etched into his skin.

It was a small mark, but the curls upon his side were striking. Niles recognized the pattern immediately, one he saw every time he stepped into battle. 

“Bynhildr.”

Leo smirked. “It could have been an ‘L’, but the letter isn’t mine alone.”

That made Niles chuckle. 

Leo laid down and curled once more against Niles’ side. “I should have asked before, but you will not regret this?”

Niles shook his head softly and took Leo’s hand, lacing their fingers and bringing them back to his chest.

“Of course not, milord. I am your man in all things.” 

He brought their hands to his lips and kissed the knuckles of Leo’s fingers. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the body pressed against his. His side still seared, but he was grateful for the pain, keeping him in the moment. All of this, all of his feelings, went far beyond a life debt. He would give more than his life if he were able.

Leo relaxed against his side. “I had thought about this long before I proposed it.”

“I picture you scribbling in your side notes during your studies, making sure it’s perfect,” Niles said, a soft laugh escaping him. “Thinking about marking me and whatever other manner of filthy things rattle around in that head of yours.”

“Perhaps,” Leo chuckled, stroking a hand over the burn he had left. “What other manner of filthy things…” he echoed as his hand smoothed over Niles’ stomach and travelled south with a clear destination.

“Ah, milord, I thought you had forgotten.”

“Of course not.”

Niles rolled over to face him and opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly caught off with a kiss.

“‘Such a tease’, hm?” Leo smirked as he pulled them together closer.

“Stealing words away from a thief, are we?” Niles quipped, before the prince moved against him and he choked on any other words he held.

“What say we find some ‘stimulating’ activities for the rest of the evening?” Leo said with a laugh.

Niles groaned.

“I’ll stop teasing you,” his lord said, chuckling. That, Niles did not know whether he believed until their lips met and Leo began moving against him.

“Don’t worry, dear Niles,” the prince paused to say, letting his hand drift back to the burn on Niles’ side. “I take excellent care of my belongings.”


End file.
